I See It
by xshadowpassinthrux
Summary: Basically an assessment of Max and Alec's relationship, from the point of view of a returned from Canada Syl.


Title: I See It

Author: Kayla

Summary: Basically an assessment of Max and Alec's relationship, from the point of view of a "returned from Canada" Syl.

Disclaimer: I do not own Dark Angel in any sort of way. If I did, do you think it would be off the air ever?

Words: 1822

Note: Basically, I RP as Syl, and am a huge Max/Alec fangirl. Put two and two together.

Oh and this is my first fic in ages and...well if it isn't good, that's probably why. I'm rusty.

_She's in love with him._

From the minute we (meaning myself and Krit) arrived back in Seattle, I had already come to the conclusion that Max, the sister I had admired as a child, was desperately in love with Alec, the clone of our tragically diseased Ben. It was so obvious, it was staring at me, begging me to take some kind of action.

I'd always been perceptive, or so Krit told me I was. That boy is practically my authority on life, considering for years he was my only real connection, relationship of any kind.

I knew it, right away. The small smile hidden beneath her cruel words to him, she was in love with him. I don't know exactly what clued me in, when they're both so painfully oblivious to their own feelings, but from our first day in Seattle, when Max introduced me to him, I knew.

"Well, I'll be seeing you lovely ladies around," he said, a sly smirk as he left us that first time. I just remember turning to Max. I wanted to know if they were a "thing," as silly as that might sound.

"Ignore him," Max told me. Such a sharp, blunt command, but her words displayed a lot more than I expected.

I almost laughed then and there. She could not even ignore him, even as she warned me to do so. He had a profound effect on her, every little thing he did got to her.

I kept watching. I was new to Seattle, I didn't have much of a place among the other transgenics barred up in Terminal City. So I just watched Max and Alec out of complete and utter boredom, to find out what was going on.

It was so funny. He would say something to get her attention, it would come off as completely arrogant, and she would be completely upset with him. He tried to get her attention, to get her to notice him, in a way that gave him only negative results. I felt bad for the poor guy. Twenty years in Manticore didn't help, but he seriously just lacked sensitivity. He needed a lesson or two, if they have such a thing.

He could get any girl he wanted. He was extremely attractive, and he did have that sort of charm, that made every woman in the vicinity want him.

It was obvious he only had one girl in mind though, and she was the hardest one to get. I wanted to laugh at this, but you couldn't help feel sorry for him. Max is after all, like the unobtainable.

Max...she had the same feelings, but it was a difficult case with her. She didn't know how to express those feelings, and those feelings were deeply covered by pain she'd suffered, at having to kill Ben. She saw him every time she looked at Alec, I know it. I have never had to live through something like that, but I'm not stranger to ghosts of pain.

I couldn't help wish she'd let it go, I still wish it, but I know she can't. It's always going to be there, even if they get past their stubborn natures.

Stubborn. The word to describe the two of them. They're like two children, fighting for a prize I haven't figured out yet. It's cute, but it wears thin sometimes. Max and Alec, stubbornness...it's really funny, but also upsetting. I spent days wondering if I had to beat them over the head with their own feelings.

I talked to Krit about it. He and I have been living with one another since I was eleven years old, there isn't much I can't say to him. So of course, I had to propose what I called my grand theorey.

Let me paraphrase what my "little brother" had to say. **_"WHAT?"_**

I love Krit. He's a mathematical genius, and a military strategist. Yet, he isn't very perceptive. He stared at me completely blank. "Max and Alec..." I explained. "They're totally freakin' in love. Don't you see it?"

"Syl? I don't get it."

"It's so hard to explain...but I know they are Krit."

"Sis, I think you're going crazy. But even if there is some mad, crazy, twisted love thing between them, what do you have to do with it?"

"I see it!" I know this sounds insane, but I felt, and still feel, like it's my duty to do something to bridge this gap between the two of them. Like I was blessed with perception for a reason.

Anyway, that conversation ended with my little brother informing me that I need to stay out of other people's business, especially Max, who was going to really be upset if I meddled in her life.

I have always listened to him. Even though he is younger, I have always been sort of "obedient" when it came to his way of doing things. But this time, I wasn't going to listen to my little brother. I couldn't.

_My next step was to go to Max. _We were hanging out one night, when she seemed a little upset, and shied away to her own special "High Place."

I followed. She was surprised.

"Syl, what are you--"

"Followed ya," was all I had to say, and she had to accept it. Max and I were very much alike. Though we didn't have the closeness, like what she once had with Jondy, we were still pretty much alike. She knew I followed her because I was strong willed and wanted to, and had to accept it, because she'd do the same in my place.

"What point does that have?"

"I don't know Max. We're sisters of sorts, and I haven't seen you in ages...and I was wondering about things." Alright, I admit I have no ability to "beat around the bush," as the saying goes.

She looked up at me. "Things?"

"Alec, actually."

"You stand a chance with him, you're a gorgeous blonde who doesn't give him half the attitude I do," she said, a form of bitterness in her voice.

Uh-oh, big misunderstanding time. I had spent a lot of time staring at Alec, but I didn't mean it to come off that way. It had all been part of my "relationship research."

"What?"

"Oh come on, your trapped in it aren't you?"

"Max, I'm not, stop being jealous."

She froze, standing up on that building, miles above Seattle. "Jealous."

"Max, I've been following you and Alec...because I see you have feelings for him." Okay, I'm a bit of a...hmm...not so nice person. Whatever. She's my sister, and I'm not going to stop being blunt-as-hell for her.

"What have you been doing this past year? You've lost it."

"Max." I rolled my eyes at her. Immature, juvenile, but come on, I never got to be a kid. I feel I deserve to tease my sister. "You're so in love. Maxie is in L-O-V-E and needs to fess up to it."

"You're my sister Syl, but I feel a strong urge to toss you off this building."

I sat down toward the back of the Space Needle. Precaution, you know? You never know with Max, when a joke could turn into a reality. "Max, it's alright."

"I'm not in love with that arrogant little..."

I was quiet. This seemed to infuriate her even more.

"I've gotta jet sis," I said, deciding to leave. I left her, more convinced than ever.

I did a little research after that. When Max had been captured by Manticore, they'd sent this Alec in as a breeding partner, to help replenish the DNA shortage. Interesting start, I might say.

Then I decided to go to the "arrogant little..." himself. It was two days later, and I found him on the street.

"Hey," I called from behind him. He'd been leaning on his bike, almost ready to leave for something.

"Oh, um hey...you..."

"Syl."

"Yeah. What's up?" He stood there, waiting, but I stayed quiet. I wanted his attention, and I was going to wait until it was mine.

He got off the bike, propped it, and leaned against the wall. "Yes?"

"Nothing big. Just, seems like you mean a lot to Max, and I wanted to get to know someone like that."

I was pushing him. "Me, mean a lot to her?" he laughed. "Sure."

I knew that was how he was going to react. "Sure? You do. I can tell."

He gave me a very skeptical look. "Max. Max who hates my guts. You've lived in...Canada right, for far too long. You're a little off."

"You're oblivious," I stated. "And completely in love with her, am I right?"

He laughed at me. "No..." he said, unconvincing.

"Yeah, whatever. Denial stops being cute after a bit, a know?"

"I'm not in--you know, you're more annoying than she is." I couldn't stop smiling from this point on. He drew the conversation back to Max, even though I wasn't mentioning her.

"Yeah..." I said, not denying it. "So where you headed?"

"I don't know."

"You know, I'm not trying to badger you." I liked playing with him, so I was pretty much lying.

"Doin' a good job."

"Maybe she doesn't notice you, because you get her attention in negative ways." I was really pushing it with Alec. I just was so bored, and this was so fun.

Plus, I really wanted Max to be happy with him. I did, I do. I'm not a malicious person, I just...I dunno, wanted to see how far I could push.

"Maybe..." he said, in a tone that indicated he was humoring me.

"Eh, well at least you aren't threatening to throw me off a building. She did, you know?"

"She did?"

"Yes." It was getting late and I figured I should put this confrontation to an end before he decided he did want to push me off something.

So here I am, back in the apartment I share with Kbit. Seems like he and I can never not be grouped together, but whatever, the kids amazing, I love the guy.

"What have you been up to?"

"Up to?"

He laughs at me. "I can see it from a mile away. Harassing Max and her supposed object of affection?"

"Yes."

"You know you're like a child..."

"Mmmhmm, but at least I see it."


End file.
